legolegendsofchimafandomcom-20200215-history
Four Clans of Chima
Introduction Each Clan of Chima had original names. FireClan was the Clan of the Sky because that clan originated from a SkyBorn Tribe, which were fiery red Dragons. WaterClan was known was the Clan of the Sea because the WaterClan Founder (Kraken) was a SeaBorn. The Founders of ThunderClan and NatureClan were both GroundBorns, but were classified by their Clans. ThunderClan, known before as the Clan of the Wind, was founded by Rylan of the Raptor Tribe. The Clan of the Earth was founded by the leader of the Tortoise Tribe, Torrex. The Tribes had their own LegendBeast, but the Beasts were not ordinary LegendBeasts. They were called Primal Beasts because they chose a specific leader for each Clan, worthy of using a power sacred to the Clans, the Fury Element. History There were large forests, seas, and mountains, shared by primitive Beasts that once roamed Chima, until one day, a large comet crashed into a lake and the comet's molecules dissolved into the lake. The ancient animals drank the water from the lake and gained strength and became the Founding Tribes. The animals that didn't drink the water remained hidden until the Founding Tribes needed them. Eventually, the Tribes discovered Elemental Chi for each Clan, and the Tribe leaders invented a special weapon used for later events. FireClan built a breastplate that allows flight in non-raining weather, WaterClan invented a magic belt that allows one to swim up waterfalls and linger underwater for long periods of time. ThunderClan built a pair of boots that granted speed on land, and NatureClan's weapon was a shield that gives the user protection against strong projectiles. The Clans were at war and abused their resources. As a result, the one pristine land split into four pieces to separate the Clans, and the Primal Beasts went into a deep hibernation for thousands of more years. Time has passed since that great war, and other Tribes roamed Chima. Until the Phoenix and Hunters arose, Laval, Eris, and Cragger started asking themselves about the origins of Chima. Then, the Pirate Tribes started attacking the Phoenix. More Tribes became aware that there were mysteries in Chima. Fluminox told Laval that the Sky Primal Beast chose Laval worthy of reawakening it. Sir Fangar and his Hunters joined the Pirate Tribes for almost the same reason, so Sir Fangar released the Sea Primal Beast and the Beast, Hunters, and Pirates united as WaterClan. Falka of the Falcon Tribe released the Wind Primal Beast. The Spiders, Scorpions, and Bats eventually formed an alliance with the Lynx Tribe, because the Scorpion leader wanted a purpose in life. He didn't know he was chosen worthy of reawakening the Earth Primal Beast, but he did it anyway. All Primal Beasts were reawakened, and Fluminox knew bad things would follow. Laval never wanted to be involved in a war beyond his control, so he had to find a way to bring peace before Chima falls apart. To do so, he thought bringing the Primal Beasts to Mount Cavora would end the war, and it did. Even Mount Cavora looked different, having the four heads of each Primal Beast instead of eight, and that each head provided Chi corresponding to the Clan. The Primal Beasts were never seen again until Crooler's Destroyer rose from the ground and walked on Chima, leaving chaos and disorder among the Tribes. The Beasts spent their efforts slowing the Destroyer down to help Laval, Eris, and Cragger defeat the monster. Even the Sky Primal Beast, along with the Phoenix and Eagle LegendBeast gave the heroes a lift up the volcano in the Scorched Lands into Crooler's Lair. Primal Beasts The Primal Beasts are a special type of LegendBeast that chose one worthy of using the Fury Element. After the Beasts empowered Mount Cavora, they returned to their hidden lairs until Chima needed them again.